


Высотка

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark, Detective, Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: В высотке на многое закрывали глаза.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Смерть второстепенных персонажей, неграфичное расчленение трупов; таймлайн приблизительно второго сезона, с перескоками на третий.

Он ест новичков, как ты, на завтрак.  
_Комикс «Mad Love»_  


If you want to be a party animal, you have to learn to live in the jungle  
Now stop worrying and go get dressed.  
_Фильм «Weird Science», 1985_  


**1**

Этажом ниже жил Эд Нигма. Эду не нужна была правда. Он предпочитал правде загадки. Эд работал в морге, и с мертвецами он обходился гораздо ласковее, нежели с живыми людьми. Правда, Джима он сразу посчитал за друга, нового и единственного. Эд был первым, с кем Джим познакомился, переехав в высотку.

Нигма вежливо постучался в его дверь. Очки сползали у него с носа, тёмный изумрудный костюм сидел глупо. Эд показался Джиму безобидным парнем. 

— Привет, — поздоровался этот самый парень, и Джиму сразу бросился в глаза его чёрный галстук с зелёным знаком вопроса. — Я живу под тобой, на двадцать четвёртом. 

— Джеймс Гордон. Можешь звать меня Джим.

Нигма недоверчиво покосился на протянутую ему руку. Он не стал её пожимать, но Джим списал это на огромный ананас, который Эд прижимал к груди, будто младенца.

— Эдвард Нигма, — представился человек-загадка, — можешь звать меня Эд.

И он смазанным движением передал ананас Гордону.

— С новосельем.

Джим не успел поблагодарить его. Эд быстро исчез в коридоре.

**2**

Этажом выше жила Барбара Кин. Барбара была солнцем и несла знамение с картины Уильяма Блейка*. Она мило улыбалась Джиму, свешиваясь через балкон. Барбара никогда не выпускала из руки бокал с янтарной жидкостью, и даже когда Джим вжимал её в стены своей квартиры, ещё не обставленной мебелью, она смеялась, запрокидывая голову, ожидая поцелуев в шею, и просила двигаться так, чтобы выпивка в бокале не выплескивалась на пол.

Барбара выполняла мелкие просьбы владельца высотки. Это всё, что о ней знал Джим. Их всегда обволакивала темнота, теснила, сжимала пространство между ними. Джим слепо касался её кожи, не замечая безумия в мутных от удовольствия глазах.

Барбара не любила Джима. Она всего лишь пробовала новое развлечение. _Нового жильца высотки._

Однажды она увидела у него на кухне ананас.

— Это подарок на новоселье, — объяснил ей Джим. — От парня с двадцать четвёртого.

О Нигме он вспоминал крайне редко. Кивал ему при встрече в лифте, отгадывал его загадки, пока они вместе ехали вниз, и был терпим вопреки внутреннему раздражению, которое обуревало Джима только с Эдом. 

— Тебя уже приглашали на вечеринку? — спросил его Нигма в одну из таких поездок в лифте. 

Брови Джима сошлись, подобно пшеничным тучам. Он ещё толком не освоился, не покрасил стены квартиры. Работа и Барбара отнимали у него всё время. Джим мало интересовался жизнью в высотке и людьми, что в ней проживали.

— Какую вечеринку? 

Эд замялся, как всякий рассказчик сплетен.

— Ты живёшь на двадцать пятом этаже, и ты — коп. Средние этажи всегда приглашают на тематические вечеринки. Я заметил, ты… общаешься с мисс Кин. Она приближённая Пингвина. Значит, скоро тебе придёт приглашение. Жди, Джим. Пингвин не забывает копов.

Гордон прокрутил в голове все фразы Нигмы. Конечно, о Пингвине он слышал порядочно. Король Готэма — так лучше и точнее. Пингвин заправлял всем в городе, а этот жилой комплекс, эта башня была своего рода маленьким мирком, построенным по его прихоти. И Джим неожиданно оказался заточён в ней. 

_Заточён в «Айсберге»._

**3**

То, как Эд предсказывал события, пугало Джима. Потому что через пару дней Барбара пригласила его на вечеринку в своих апартаментах этажом выше. Джим не хотел идти.

_Средние этажи всегда приглашают на тематические вечеринки._

Кругом действовала строгая иерархия. Следовало догадаться раньше, что и в высотке она тоже царит.

Темой этой вечеринки был восемнадцатый век. Яркие мундиры, короткие кюлоты, камзолы с кружевными пелеринами. Телу душно. Оно обмахивается веером. Женщины обёрнуты в кринолин, покрыты лентами и бантами, словно рождественские деревья. Волосы зачёсаны, спрятаны то в парик, то в шёлковые шляпы. 

Джим пришёл в своём обычном сером костюме. Он выделялся на общем фоне костюмированных фарфоровых кукол, именовавших себя людьми. Вплоть до официантов.

Джиму нужно было срочно напиться, чтобы убить в себе неловкость. Он побрёл в сторону бара, пропуская ядовитые смешки раскрашенных лиц в свой адрес.  
_  
Жди, Джим. Пингвин не забывает копов._

Барбара в алом платье со складками и в парике с чёрными перьями нашла его уже прилично подвыпившим, но пребывающим в сознании. Джиму чудились капли крови в узорах её наряда.

— Я ведь прислала тебе камзол, милый, — шепнула она ему в губы. — Почему ты сегодня его не надел?

Барбара глумилась над ним. Джим знал это. Поэтому он пришёл в скромных тряпках детектива полиции.

Публика отвлеклась на выступление известного гипнотизера. Взмахом часов Джервис Тетч повергал в транс очередного богатого добровольца и забавлялся в кругу зрителей, приказывая и внушая разный вздор. Напудренные люди лаяли, выли, виляли невидимыми хвостами, ползали на четвереньках, целовались друг с другом и не помнили себя, точно бесноватые в ожидании исцеления от Христа*, но их Иисус стоял в цилиндре Безумного Шляпника и хихикал, пока слух фарфоровых недужных пронзало тиканье его часов.

Барбара направилась к гипнотизеру. А Джим остался, облокотившись на барную стойку. 

Вскоре свет во всём зале погас и упал на одинокий рояль в центре, за которым сидела тёмная птица во фраке*. Просто и незамысловато длинные пальцы прошлись по клавишам. 

Джим понял, что это был Пингвин.

**4**

Освальд закончил играть, выслушал вялые аплодисменты, ухватился за клюв трости и поднялся на ноги. Джим не спускал с него глаз. Пингвин никого не очаровывал и вряд ли мог. Вряд ли это даже входило в его планы. У Джима он вызывал отвращение, не более. _Лжец и убийца_ — кричала о Кобблпоте его собственная репутация. Люди в высотке любили развлечения, а не того, кто ее построил.

— Джим Гордон, — дёрнул его за плечо лысый человек в чёрном, наглухо застёгнутом пиджаке с оперативной кобурой поверх него. — Пингвин хочет с тобой пообщаться.

— Зачем? 

Человек схватил Гордона за локоть и потащил в ближайший лифт. 

— Советую заткнуться, — указательный палец встретился с бледными губами. Локоть потёрся о край кобуры. — Потому что отныне за твоей задницей присматриваю я, Джимбо.

Гордон не истратил запас дерзких слов, они смело сходили с кончика его языка перед лицом угрозы.

— Есть у моего «смотрителя» имя?

— Виктор Зсасз. 

— И ты работаешь на Пингвина?

Виктор допустил улыбку на своём лице. Она, конечно, не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Вроде того, — уклончиво ответил он. — Ты же помнишь мой совет, Джимбо? 

— Заткнуться?

Двери лифта распахнулись. 

— Да, помалкивай.

**5**

Джим очутился на вершине «Айсберга». В комнате со стеклянной стеной и минимумом освещения. Зсасз втолкнул его внутрь, а сам спустился вниз, на вечеринку Барбары.

В тёмно-синем углу комнаты опиралось на трость существо, именовавшее себя королём Готэма. С острым профилем и светлой зеленью глаз. Оно взирало на Джима оттуда, лживо загнанное, неуклюжее. Внешне слабое, такое, что можно разорвать на куски, но с кровью на старательно отмытых руках. Дай ему волю, и оно тебя уничтожит, решил Гордон.

Освальд вышел из тени, робкий и взволнованный, показался, словно актёр из-за занавеса. Джим и не думал попадаться на его дрожь.

— Я хочу сказать, — начал Гордон сам. Молчание хозяина высотки начало его утомлять. — Я не продажный коп.

Кобблпот захлопал ресницами. Он практически задыхался. Потом выяснилось, что это был смех.

— Джеймс, я не собираюсь подкупать тебя. 

— Зови меня Джим, — на автомате предложил Гордон. — Что тебе от меня нужно? — спросил он, хотя догадывался об ответе.

— Готэм нуждается в честных людях, разве нет?

— Что _тебе_ от меня нужно? — поставил подходящее ударение Джим.

— Дружба, — трость стукнула о пол рядом с Гордоном. Кобблпот был омерзительно близко. — И просьба не сажать убийцу моей матери в тюрьму, а передать его мне в руки. 

— Нет.

— Его всё равно отпустят, Джим, — Освальда трясло от гнева. — В Готэме правосудие работает по-другому. У Тео Галавана много денег. Он подкупит судей, запугает мэра, если понадобится. Он уйдёт от наказания, но не уйдёт от меня. Галаван — мой давний враг. Убив мою мать, он надеялся сломать меня… Что ж, ему не удалось. Город всё ещё принадлежит мне.

— Прости, Пингвин, — Гордон презрительно отвернулся от него. — Всё должно быть по закону.

— Ты заблуждаешься, мой друг. Но знаешь… Этот город ещё переубедит тебя, — Кобблпот плевался пророчествами в его напряжённую спину, покачиваясь взад-вперёд. — Когда Галавана отпустят, когда ты ощутишь несправедливость того, за что борешься… Ты придёшь ко мне, Джим. 

Гордон на мгновение сжал кулаки.

— И ещё кое-что, мой друг, — добавил Освальд. — Барбара — _плохая идея_.

Тут Джим повернулся и подался к нему, подошёл вплотную, вцепляясь в отвороты фрака.

— Мы не друзья, Пингвин.

И Джим был прав. Но после этого разговора он неосознанно отдалился от Барбары. Больше она его не интересовала. 

Зато Кобблпот теперь не выходил из головы.

**6**

Мисс Кристин Крингл была причиной проблем с мусоропроводом в «Айсберге». Она была любовью, по частям упакованной в водонепроницаемые пакеты. Она была первой мёртвой девушкой в объятиях Эда Нигмы.

Мисс Кристин Крингл разлагалась в постели Эда два дня, прежде чем он притронулся хирургической пилой к её плоти. Она не жила в высотке. Встречалась с патрульным, грубым малым, офицером Догерти. Эд сунул руки и в его нутро, так что о Догерти можно было не волноваться.

Мисс Кристин Крингл работала в готэмской библиотеке и не отвечала Нигме взаимностью. Её большие очки стали для него настоящим трофеем.

Сначала он задушил мисс Крингл. Ему до сих пор снился этот момент. Руки обхватывают шею. Нежно, крепко, до синяков. Эд полюбил Кристин именно тогда. 

Потом он плакал, не выпуская из объятий ещё тёплое тело. Слёзы капали мисс Крингл в раскрытый от ужаса рот. Он убаюкивал её, напевая что-то, искренне страдая. Мисс Крингл собиралась уйти. Эд лишь просил не покидать его. 

Затем он уложил её в постель. Лёг рядом с ней, свернулся, скрючился, ведя спор со своим эго. Он проиграл и принял решение.

Эд склонился над ней. Ладонями сгрёб послушное лицо и приник губами к мисс Крингл. Она позволяла. Она не была против. Податливая, мягкая. В глазах замер образ погибели. Эд полюбил Кристин сильнее и стиснул труп так, словно тот мог убежать.

И вот мусоропровод на двадцать четвёртом этаже забился мисс Крингл. Но в «Айсберге» на многое закрывали глаза. Как и на внезапные проблемы с электричеством…

**7**

Молодой прокурор Харви Дент славился тем, что дрался с преступниками в здании суда и жил на двадцать третьем этаже высотки Освальда Кобблпота. Готэм словно кроил его лицо на две части, и Джим не мог смотреть ни на одну из них.

Дент был его союзником в деле Тео Галавана, богача, объявившего войну Пингвину. 

— Орёл, — говорил Харви, подбрасывая пенни, — и нам улыбнется удача.

 _Орёл_ выпадал всегда. Монетка была деформированной. А завтра состоится суд над Галаваном, где Харви будет представлять сторону обвинения.

Мерзкое чувство прокралось Джиму в голову. Он не стал делиться этим чувством с Дентом. Оно рождало паранойю — и усилилось, когда Джим пришёл домой поздно вечером и обнаружил на кухне Виктора Зсасза. Тот по-хозяйски пробовал молоко из холодильника Гордона. 

— Пингвин передаёт привет, — Зсасз сделал ещё глоток молока. — Он на тебя рассчитывает завтра.

Джима возмутила уверенность Кобблпота. В Готэме честные намерения вырезали с корнем, не позволяя им прорасти сквозь толщу беззакония. Настала пора исправить это. Джим верил в Харви Дента.

— Я не стану убивать Тео Галавана, — его голос прозвучал твёрдо.

— Ты хороший парень, Джим, — заметил Виктор, поравнявшись с ним. — Пингвин просил передать кое-что ещё.

Джим иронично поднял брови:

— И что же?

— Береги Харви Дента. 

В прихожей моргнул свет. 

На следующий день Харви Денту плеснули кислотой* в красивое лицо. За пару часов до начала судебного процесса. То, что Харви так упорно скрывал годами, с чем боролся и прятал в тень, открылось миру. Кожа слезла с половины лица, разошлась коркой ожогов и нескончаемой ярости.

Харви Дента увезли в больницу. Джим просидел в его палате достаточно, чтобы понять — Пингвин играет с ним. Он предупреждал об опасности, но есть ли гарантия того, что Пингвин не устроил всё это забавы ради? Джим обхватывал руками голову, а Галавана отпускали под залог.

— Орёл, — сказала обожжённая сторона Харви и подбросила серебряный пенни, — и подонкам вроде Галавана не жить.

Джим вздохнул, ловя рукой яростно мечущийся по простыне кулак друга. Выбора не оставалось.

Орёл выпадал всегда. А Кобблпот в мыслях повелевал убить. 

_Ты придёшь ко мне, Джим._

И Джим пришёл на вершину «Айсберга», как покорный породистый пёс к внезапному хромому хозяину. Пингвин гадко улыбнулся ему, тронул плечо и скользнул к подбородку Джима. Больше он не походил на слабого птенца. 

Раненные птицы умеют манипулировать.

Джим убеждал себя, что делает это ради Харви Дента и всех, кому Галаван навредил.

**8**

Библиотекарей подбирали так, словно издевательски руководствовались предпочтениями Эда.

Изабелла носила линзы, имела светлые волосы и любила загадки вместо правды. Она походила на родственную душу Нигмы — или же просто притворялась, дразнила его, отвечая взаимностью. Эд пригласил её к себе домой, и она добровольно, без угроз, связывания и усыпления, переступила порог его жилища. 

Они выпили вина, послушали викторину по радио. Эду было хорошо с ней, но пальцы всё равно впились в белую шею, вопреки сопротивлению Изабеллы.

Он не желал ей ничего дурного. Он собирался подправить её.

Снял линзы. Надел очки мисс Крингл. Омыл безвольное тело и выкрасил пряди в огненный цвет.

Эд даже купил Изабелле платье в клетку, с белым воротничком, какое обычно носила мисс Крингл, и поразился результатам.

— Кристин, — сорвалось ошибочно с языка, и он испугался своего творения, но мигом осмелел и покрыл неспешными поцелуями шею Изабеллы. 

Эд обнял её, прижался зубами к щеке, не веря в наступившее счастье. 

Именно в этот момент в высотке погас свет. Нигма нехотя отпрянул от Изабеллы. Он вынырнул в тёмный коридор и прислушался к громким голосам на лестнице. Один из них был ему знаком. 

Голос принадлежал Джиму Гордону, копу с двадцать пятого этажа. Ему и его спутнику явно требовалась помощь. И Нигма вдруг вообразил, что может подсобить детективу.

**9**

Похитить Тео Галавана из полицейского участка оказалось несложно. Джим заковал его в наручники, оглушил и запихнул в багажник антикварной машины, за рулём которой сидел Пингвин. Оба чувствовали больную эйфорию от происходящего. Джим нарушал закон, Освальд упивался грядущей местью.

Почему-то казнь над Галаваном они задумали провести в высотке. Подниматься пришлось по лестнице из-за подозрительно мигающего света. Никто из них не хотел застрять в лифте. Освальд волочил по ступеням хромую ногу, Джим тащил Галавана, время от времени поправляя чёрный мешок на его голове.

Дойдя до двадцатого этажа, они договорились убить ублюдка в апартаментах Гордона. Джим согласился. Оба выдохлись и попросту не дошли бы до верха. А двадцать пятый этаж был близко. Да и Галаван начал приходить в себя.

На двадцать четвёртом свет окончательно потух. Освальд громко выругался. Джим не менее громко велел ему заткнуться. 

В таком настроении их и застал на лестнице добрый самаритянин Эд.

— Привет, Джим, — поприветствовал детектива Нигма, ослепляя всю лестницу фонариком. — Мистер Пингвин, и вы здесь? 

— Кто он, чёрт возьми? — обратился Кобблпот к Гордону. 

— Я Эд, приятно познакомиться, — встрял Нигма доброжелательно. — Вам нужна моя помощь?

— Нет, — отрезал Джим.

— Да, ты появился очень кстати, — усмехнулся Освальд, незаметно толкнув Гордона в спину.

  
**10**  


На двадцать пятом этаже прощался с жизнью любимец Готэма Тео Галаван, подставляя глотку под длинный чёрный зонт. Там его расщепляли на кусочки и паковали в чемоданы. Там слепо орудовали охотничьим ножом, вспарывали кожу, рвали одежду. Там радовались, что вырубило электричество.

Это утешало. Может, тьма наступила повсюду, может, Бог — не свидетель их деяния. По локоть залитые кровью, там не боялись попасть в Ад, не стеснялись и не стыдились.

Кругом была темнота. Они были её очертаниями. Они были прикрытыми веками высотки.

А с кухни на них взирал пыльный ананас.

**Author's Note:**

> **Пояснения от автора:**
> 
>  
> 
> 2 — Барбара ассоциируется с женой, облачённой в солнце, которая изображена на знаменитой картине Уильяма Блейка «Большой Красный Дракон».  
> 3 — момент с Джервисом является небольшой отсылкой к Евангелию от Марка, глава пятая, где Иисус изгоняет бесов и превращает их в свиней. Очень известная цитата: «И спросил его: как тебе имя? И он сказал в ответ: легион имя мне, потому что нас много». Плюс намёк на исцеление из Евангелия от Матфея, глава восьмая: «Когда же настал вечер, к нему привели многих бесноватых, и он изгнал духов словом и исцелил всех больных, да сбудется реченное через пророка Исаию, который говорит: он взял на себя наши немощи и понёс болезни».  
> 3 — фрак был придуман в Париже, и именно в восемнадцатом веке.  
> 7 — момент с Дентом написан по комиксу «Долгий Хэллоуин», где Денту обезобразили лицо кислотой.  
> 7 — фраза «Я верю в Харви Дента» — тоже аллюзия на «Долгий Хэллоуин». Если не ошибаюсь, она принадлежит Джильде, в комиксе — жене Харви.


End file.
